Welcome to the madhouse (rewrite)
by duckiegirl123
Summary: Ally Dawson is the legal guardian of her four younger siblings and lives in a quirky English market town, Austin is sent to live with them to boost his collage grades. He finds that he likes the hubbub of family life, she finds that she likes having a bit of help. Will sparks fly and will Austin become more than the lodger and reveal the secrets of a once happy family


**This is a re write of Welcome to the madhouse, my old story on my old account. I'm British so I'm more confident writing the characters into England where I know the culture, what shops exist, etc I own nothing but my OC' the months since I last posted this story I've realised that most of the people in this community are fans of a band called R5 after googling them I now know that Ross Lynch is in it, this story is loosely based on my childhood so the music is a bit obscure and old! Hope you enjoy...**

Ally's POV

Nineteen year old Ally Dawson started her families old car it protested with a rather unhealthy sounding splutter. Ally's goat, six chickens and dog were in the back of the car, the chickens in a cage in the back and the dog and goat on the back seats.

She pulled up at the local secondary school, her twelve year old sister Bella hopped in

"hey Bell how was school?"

"hey All, school was fine I'm guessing its vets night?" said Bella shifting the goat off her seat

"yep then we're picking up our new lodger from Farleigh station because ours is closed you know the celing fell in again last week , where Cam thinks he's going to sleep I don't know but we'll have to make room" sighed Ally

They parked up at the local primary school and walked into the playground full of parents all talking, Ally and Bella waited alone the doors to the younger ones classrooms opened.

Ally and Bella forced their way forward to Reception door they got to the front and the four year old twins Saphire and Eden were dissmissed

Just then the older ones classrooms opned, Bella ran to collect eight year old Danny from year three.

The five of them went to their car. Danny sat in the fold up boot seat and the three girls sat in the three permanent seats. Ally put the stereo on and drove off.

Austins POV

Nineteen year old Austin Moon stood under the cover outside Farleigh village station, he had been sent to England by his parents so he might actually leave collage with some qualifications, instead of mucking about with his parents British bussiness partner had offered for him to stay with his family in a small town up north.

He looked at the rain and all the locals putting on rain coats and just walking to the bus stop not really caring about the rain, he was from Miami so he didn't own a raincoat

Austin saw a old car pull up and then the window wound down to reveal a brunette with a peice of paper saying 'American lodger'

"Excuse me ma'm I think I'm your new lodger" he said sheepishly

"get in then we gotta beat that traffic I'm Ally by the way" said the girl cheerfully

Austin climbed into the car with his suitcase's at his feet.

"I'm Austin nice to meet you all" said Austin nervously

"well this is Bella, Danny, Saffy and Eden my siblings, sorry about the farm in the back of our car its vets night" said Ally pointing everyone out as she tried to make the car work again

The children groaned and Ally bashed her head on the steering wheel, just then the engine burst into life there was a collective cheer then Ally drove off.

Austin sat in silence as the other occupants of the car rooted for the traffic lights in town to stay green. They did there was a collective cheer and then a groan a lorry had got stuck under a railway bridge.

"Bloomin' lorry drivers every time they do this" groaned Bella

"what's going on?" asked Austin confused

"basically lorrys come through our town and instead of turning off and using the motorway they try and get under the low bridge, then this happens" sighed Ally putting the car stereo on Uptown girl by Billy Joel blared out there was a lot of sining and dancing a long what have I just walked into thought Austin.

The song finished and Reach by S club 7 came on there was a whole syncronised dance for this one, Ally saw him looking at them strange.

"when the same CD has been stuck in the car stereo for five years YOU would have a dance for every song too!" she said

After a couple more tracks the music stoppped

"what happened?" asked Austin

"the player only goes up to track five" said Saphire

Finally the lorry was dragged out the otherside of the bridge by the local fire brigade and the traffic moved through.

They drove to a street of terrest houses and parked up.

Everyone spilled out of the car and towards the door of number 101.

Ally produced a key and opned the door. Austin got a better look at everyone

Bella had long ginger hair and blue eyes, Danny had a big mop of ginger hair and blue eyes. The two youngest Saffy and Eden were identical except Saffy had blue eyes like the others but Eden's eyes were green.

The family and Austin filed into the house. They went through to the kitchen and there was a commotion while the kids got their school luchboxes and water bottles out of their bags and the animals were put into the garden.

Ally looked at the clock it was 8pm " kids will you run down the chippie for me" she sighed handing Bella some moeny.

The kids left and Ally put on the tiny tv on, she began to wipe down the luchboxes

"what on earth are we watching?" asked Austin

"Eastenders its been on forever and ever everynight but wednesdays" laughed Ally.

She finished the task in hand just as the drums played at the end of the program

"wow that is really dramatic!" said Austin exitedly

Just then the kids walked in with a big steaming package wrapped in newspaper

"right then guys give us a hand serving up" said Ally getting six cracked old plates out and piling food onto them.

After tea the family was listening to the Fratellies and dancing and singing around their kitchen while washing up everyone had a job so it didn't take long there was lots of laughing and joking. It didn't feel like work.

When everything was put away and all the jobs done and everyone in their pyjamas Austin asked "well what now?"

"Its only half eight" said Bella seriously

"you know what that means" said Danny even more seriously

"WHO DUNNIT NIGHT" yelled everyone

The Dawsons seemed like nice people who knew how to have a good time but he had only seen little Eden make weird shapes with her hand rather than speak. What ever happened Austin knew he'd be happy here


End file.
